Just Practicing
by terreisa
Summary: In the episode Best Laid Plans Emma mentioned that she had been practicing her magic. This is one of those times. A CS drabble.


**Just a little idea that popped in my head after the episode Best Laid Plans. Originally published on Tumblr.**

**The characters belong to Horowitz and Kitsis. I just let them out to play.**

* * *

Glancing around her office Emma would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't having fun. In the weeks since Gold's banishment and subsequent drop in Savior duties things around Storybrooke had gotten, dare she think it, boring. Sure there were still plenty of minor complaints coming through the sheriff's office but nothing that led to a life or death situation. It was a nice change of pace. Nice and boring.

Laughing, she waved her hand at the pile of papers on her desk. The town needed another crisis like a hole in the head and her wish for a distraction might come true. There was enough magic floating around town to actually make something happen. Sighing and shaking her head she turned her attention back to the papers on her desk and flicked her wrist at them three times. She was really getting good.

"Surely, there are more pressing matters for the Sheriff to be concerned with," Killian deadpanned from behind her.

Jumping slightly at his sudden appearance she turned in her chair, a slightly guilty look on her face. He was leaning against the door frame trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. She watched as his hand came up to scratch behind his ear as he took in the state of her office. At that moment, two canaries flew straight at him, causing him to duck and Emma to burst out laughing.

"It's been a slow day," she explained with a shrug as he straightened back up.

"I can see that," he intoned, blue eyes glittering with mirth.

In her boredom she had turned practically every piece of paper on her desk into a bird. There were canaries, parakeets, finches, and even a parrot or two. Her office was pretty much the set of The Birds, without the homicidal tendencies.

"Why birds?" He asked as he cautiously entered the room.

"Something I read in a book once," she said. As if on cue, several canaries formed a feathered halo above her head. "I guess it kind of stuck with me."

Killian slowly moved towards her. It wasn't a big office but the flock of birds zipping through the air made it a treacherous walk.

"So, what can I do for you Mr. Jones?" Emma asked in mock seriousness, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Birds continued to flit through the air but flew around Emma and Killian as though a bubble had formed around them.

"I came to see if I could escort the fair Sheriff to lunch," Killian said, matching her tone. Lifting one of his eyebrows he leaned down until his nose was practically brushing hers. "Seeing as how she's otherwise occupied I'll just have to save my invitation for another time."

Circling her hand over her head and closing it into a fist the birds disappeared and a neat stack of papers appeared on her desk. Killian stood up, looking around the office impressed. Casually thumbing through the papers Emma was pleased to see that she had been able to put them back in order. She had been trying to perfect that trick for a while.

"Looks like I'm free now," she said, standing up. "If the offer still stands."

"Always, love," he said smiling.

She grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and shrugged it on. Killian offered her his arm, which she gladly took, still reveling in the casual closeness they had together. Leaning into him they walked down the hallway out of the station.

"Are you going to explain the birds or am I to be left in the dark?" He asked as they stepped out into the sunshine.

"It's nothing," she said, her cheeks warming up slightly in embarrassment at getting caught. "Just practicing, I guess. There's a lot of down time at the station and I started fiddling with my magic. I've gotten a lot better."

"Good to see you're fully embracing your magic, Swan," Killian said without hesitation.

"I thought you might, seeing as how you're such a fan," she said, squeezing his arm.

He didn't say anything in response but tucked her arm more firmly in his. Smiling to herself as they turned the corner towards Granny's she wondered if she should show him some of the things she had been working on. He really hadn't seen anything yet.


End file.
